


Helios Girls

by chaosruby



Series: The Goddamn Hero [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Desk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gun Violence, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Hyperion, Light Dom/sub, Magic Fingers, Murder, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Certain girls on Helios sell themselves to earn that little bit of extra cash, and you happen to be one of them. The Helios Girls are technically illegal on the base, so when you get called to Handsome Jack's office? You knew you were in trouble... or not.





	Helios Girls

**Author's Note:**

> hi, yes, this is technically part one of my handsome jack series.
> 
> however, they don't link, you can read them in any order, and i am trying my hardest to be unique.
> 
> this is going to be a collection of my own little dirty fantasies, and if you think of any you would like me to write, please leave a comment with your idea. i'll be happy to write it for you!
> 
> i hope you enjoy ~

Staring out of the tiny window of your apartment on Helios, you sigh at the vast darkness that surrounded the space station. You weren't lucky enough, or rich enough, to have one of those fancy apartments with the fascinating view of Pandora, Elpis - and you certainly did not have enough window space to actually see anything reasonably decent. Barely any stars or far away planets. You accepted the fact that you had one of the shittiest living quarters on Helios. That's why you lived your life to the fullest when outside of the tiny cramped four walls you called home. 

The rich men, and sometimes women, on the space station needed to spend their money somewhere. Whether it be booze, guns, shares of a company or sex. Being mostly stuck on a floating metal hub in the sky meant relationships were a no-go. Hyperion was like a huge fucked up family, people would kill each other for promotions, shag the bosses for a higher position or even a pay rise. You couldn't form a decent relationship with anyone as you never knew who was going to stab you in your sleep or blow your brains out at dinner.

People like you existed for a reason. To give out pleasure, to be hooked onto someone's arm for an evening to make them look like a big hotshot who could have any woman he wants (when in reality he looked and smelled like a Pandorian skag), and to make a decent living. The rich paid well, but being a Helios girl could make or break you. It was illegal to sell yourself in such ways on Helios. A daft rule, one that made no sense on a station full of murder and unruly, horrid people. Many made good use of the girls, so would rarely report you all, but if you dared to take a nice trinket from their room one night or make them look a fool, you wouldn't live another day. 

Your echo dinged as a message came through, breaking your gaze from the dull view, you looked down to see a request. Your eyes widened in shock when you saw the senders name. Handsome Jack. The face of Hyperion, the boss, had summoned you.

"What the actual fuck?" You breathed, closing your eyes briefly.

Upon re-opening your eyes, the message was still there. You could not believe it. You knew this was the end. You'd hoped it was your mind playing tricks on you, you were hoping that your friend Trixie would message soon telling you it was all some sick joke. It wasn't. You couldn't even bring yourself to respond as you read the message over and over.

> _"Your company is required. Come to my office._
> 
> _Jack, CEO of Hyperion."_

Short and sweet, yet terrifying and demanding. You had to go right now.

You strode to the door, stopping to look back at your shabby room, "Well, goodbye you utter shithole. You did me well these past few years, regardless of how much I hated you." 

As you left, locking the door behind you, your chest felt heavy and your walking pace was so slow you were practically a snail. You took the scenic route. If Jack wants to kill you for your crimes, then he can wait. Like most on Helios, you admired the man. He broke the rules, he run his company well, even whilst being the most feared yet loved man he is. Yet your pride stopped you from giving the man you admired the happiness he was about to feel as he stuck a gun to your head, or his manic laughter when he throws you out of his office airlock.

The walk to the main elevator was filled with horrid thoughts and the large amount of workers rushing around you couldn't disturb you. You came to a stop, looking up at the tube that was about to lead you to your death. You didn't notice the sad smiles from people who knew you, watching you step into the elevator alone on your one way trip. The ride felt like it was going on for an eternity. 3 minutes later and you came to a halt, the large doors opening in front of you. There was seemingly nobody around, until a robotic voice squeaked from beside you. You hadn't noticed the little red and black CL4P-TP unit arrive beside you until it spoke.

"Hi! Jack is waiting for you in his office. Please go straight through!" It said happily, pointing one if it's small robotic arms towards the long hall in front of you.

You nodded, unable to bring yourself to talk back. The bot was excited, happy and oblivious to the fact that you would probably not be alive in 10 minutes, as you begun your fairly short trek to the door of his huge office. Just one foot in front of the other, you thought to yourself as you trudged forward, your heart thumping with fear. It was becoming all too real now you were almost face to face with the large hunk of metal between you and Jack. One more step and the doors would slide open, the CEO you are dreading to see will be in view. 

_Woosh! _You could see straight into the office, the place was dark with a gorgeous blue hue. You made your way up the few steps, mouth dropping in awe at the most amazing view of Pandora you had ever seen. It was the planet itself illuminating the room, you had almost forgot where you were until your eyes fell onto the man himself. Feet propped on his desk, hands behind his head as he slumped in his chair, a smirk on his face. You curse Jack for being so devilishly handsome whilst being one of the most ruthless men in the universe. 

"Admiring the view, kitten?" Jack purred, bringing his feet off the desk so he could sit up, "Why don't you take a seat right there for me?"

His hands gestured to the two chairs in front of him. 

"Out of respect to you sir, I would rather stay standing. I'm sure it is rather annoying trying to clean blood out of the fabric," You mentioned, keeping your eyes on him, "Plus, I wouldn't want to ruin your chairs."

"The chairs are replaceable, kiddo. Sit your ass down." He grinned, amused at your response.

You swallow slightly from the nerves as you slowly sit down opposite the powerful man. He makes no quick movements as you sit, apart from moving to lean his elbow on his desk, using his hand to prop his head up as he stares at you. You notice his gaze looks hungry, much like the other people on Helios you please. You were, without a doubt, one of the prettiest sex workers on Helios and even Handsome Jack couldn't keep himself from looking at your body. You couldn't bare it though. You felt as though he was taunting you, punishing you with a slow death for your crimes. He was taking the piss.

"So, what are we sitting here waiting for?" You demanded to know. "I know why I'm here, just get it done with already!"

Jack was not pleased. "I'm not liking your attitude, pumpkin."

"Well I'm not standing around waiting to die just for your amusement, if it's not going to be now, then let me go. I've got people to do, things to see." You remarked, folding your arms against your chest, wearing a small smile of pride.

It all happened so quickly. He jumped from his seat, his hand gripping your neck harshly, pulling you towards him over the desk. The hard edging of the table jutted into your hips, you bit your lip from the pain.

"I didn't realise, pumpkin, that when I finally get my hands on the sexiest girl on Helios that she gets to treat me like shit just because she thinks she's in trouble," He growled, his warm breath hitting your face. "I want your body, baby, but now you're making me think I picked the wrong damn girl."

Oh. My. God. You couldn't believe what you had just heard. Had you really assumed the worst this whole time? Handsome Jack wanted to have sex with you! And he called you the sexiest. You thought you were going to pass out then and there, but instead you mustered up the courage to place your palm on his cheek gently as you climbed up onto the desk on your knees. 

"You could've said, sir..." You smirked, slowly moving your fingertips through his hair, moving yourself closer to him. "You've definitely got the right girl."

"Well, you better prove it now, baby, otherwise I will have your blood decorating my office." He whispered into your ear, his hand dropping from your neck to your waist, gently caressing your breast on the way down.

"As the amazing businessman that you are, I'm sure you understand," You purred into his ear, pulling gently on his hair that was in between your fingers, "that I need to witness some form of payment before we get started. It's how it g-"

He taps his watch quickly, then pulls you off the desk and onto his lap. Your legs are either side of his, straddling him. It was too good to be true. His hands travelled up your thighs, slipping under the hem of your short dress, his eyes full of lust. You could feel how aroused he was underneath you, which in turn caused your underwear to dampen due to how wet you had become at his touch. The ping of your echo confirms your payment, which almost excites you more. This made you wrap your arms around him, bring his face closer to yours, your lips colliding with his in a hungry kiss. All of the other girls were going to be so jealous of you. 

He caressed your ass, hooking his fingers into the waistband of your thong teasingly. His touch made you tremble, he was being so slow, gentle almost. You relaxed a little and he used it against you. His movements were slick. His hands slid back down to your thighs as he stood up and placed you back on the desk. He pushed you by your neck so that you were laying down on your back against the cold surface. His fingers went back to your underwear, slowly pulling them down. He dropped to his knees, pulling them off completely. His face opposite your wet pussy. You reached down and did your best to pull your dress up and over your head, your skin getting the shock of it's life as the cold swallowed it. You shivered, now laying naked against Jack's desk, completely exposed for him to see. He was still kneeling in front of your throbbing sex, which was definitely eager for any action. 

Jack kissed up your thighs, gently biting the soft skin occasionally as he got closer and closer to his goal. One last kiss and his lips brushed against your clit, his hands now gripping each thigh. He slowly let his tongue glide against you, making you whimper. He loved the sound. Impatiently waiting to hear it again, he did the same once more. The same whimper, followed by a gasp escaped your lips. He had slid his hand up your thigh, gently gliding his index finger around your entrance. His lips attached to your clit, his tongue gently moving up and down against the sensitive skin, as he pushed his finger into your core.

This was all so surreal. You were getting pleasured first. Handsome Jack was not what you expected, he was full of surprises. Your small gasps and moans were signs you were enjoying his actions, so in return he added another finger into the mix. You let out a long breath, which made his cock harden. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his pants and underwear down, revealing his large erection. He shrugged off his jacket and pulled of his t-shirt as quick as he could, coming closer to you and letting his penis rub against you. 

"Fuck me." You groaned, sitting up and grabbing his biceps.

He gripped your waist roughly, his nails digging into your skin. Without warning, he slammed into you with all he had. Pain and pleasure erupted through your entire body at the shock. All the preparation he had given you from his finger fucking had definitely prepared you a little for this moment, as he thundered into you, pulling almost all the way out each time to leave you begging for more. As his whole cock became encased by your walls, Jack couldn't help but moaning out little curse words from the euphoria he felt as he had full control. 

His grip was relentless, his nails deep into your skin as pounded into you. He broke the skin harshly, blood sliding down your hips in little jagged droplets from his fingertips. With a groan, one of his hands found his way into your hair, taking a handful of hair into a death grip and yanking your head back. He watched your breasts bounce with every thrust, the combination of it all causing his dick to throb with pleasure. Jack couldn't help it, it would be the quickest he would have had an orgasm in a while. 

Jack sloppily pressed his lips to yours, giving you the chance to faintly taste your own pussy. Both of you met each kiss with equal amounts of lust and excitement, you both knew what was coming. 

"I want you to cum with me, princess." He growled, yanking your hair harder. 

Your back arched due to the force of Jack pulling at your hair. You gasped when you felt his tongue flick across your nipple. He really did know how to please a lady. His thrusting became faster and much more clumsy as he felt your legs shakily wrap around his waist. He pressed his face in between your boobs as he performed one last thrust, moaning loudly as he let his orgasm overtake him. At the same time, just as he ordered, the feeling of his juices inside of you made you climax. He kept his head against your chest, feeling it rise everytime you took a breath, before he composed himself and got dressed. Once fully dressed, he collapsed into his chair.

"Get dressed, kiddo, I've got a company to run. You need to leave." 

Not wanting to disturb him, you quickly pulled your dress over your head. You held your underwear in your hands as you tottered off, mildly in shock of what had happened. You grabbed your echo on the way, looking down at it as you left. Jack had sent you $100,000, you almost choked on your own saliva. You were trying to get out of there fast, but you also began to write a message to Trixie.

> "_You will never guess wha-_

Nothing more could be typed as a loud bang echoed around the room. You didn't have time to turn around as a bullet flew towards you, hitting your right through the back of the head. Blood escaped your mouth as you hit the ground. It was like a movie, everything went in slow motion as your vision deteriorated. 

Jack walked up behind you, picking up your echo. He transferred the money back to himself, then chucked the echo carelessly onto the floor next to you, shooting it. 

"Sorry pumpkin," He pouted, crouching next to your lifeless body, "can't have anyone knowing about this. But it was good, kitten, I'll give you that. Phew. Who's next? I need a fucking drink." 

He stood up and left you on the floor, returning to his desk and resuming his position from before. His legs propped against the desk, but this time with a glass of moonshine liquor. Scrolling through his echo, now completely oblivious to the pool of blood and dead Helios girl at the entrance to his office. 

Maybe you weren't wrong after all.

**Author's Note:**

> not what you were expecting? ;)
> 
> i promise they won't all be this bad bUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT !!


End file.
